


Ajedrez

by MayMayColt



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Nogitsune Stiles Stilinski
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 04:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1969083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayMayColt/pseuds/MayMayColt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot situado después del Nogitsune. <br/>Han pasado dos meses desde que todo acabó y poco a poco las cosas en Beacon Hills vuelven a su cauce, la manada se apoya entre sí en un intento de salir adelante y consolidarse, y en una de esas tardes en las que están juntos para sobrellevar el dolor ,Derek se da cuenta de que Stiles le necesita. Se prometió a si mismo no preguntarle, pero no puede evitar romper su promesa, ¿Quién preparó el tablero de ajedrez, el Nogitsune o el humano?, ¿y por qué Derek es el Rey?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajedrez

**Author's Note:**

> Holaaaaa!! Ya estoy por aquí de nuevo trayendo este One shot cortito que espero que os guste!!  
> Como podeis comprobar sigo resultando penosa para los Tags y summarys pero bueno...xD, espero irle pillando el tranquillo poco a poco!  
> Disfrutar de la lectura y nos vemos abajo! :)

Han pasado dos meses desde que lograron derrotar al Nogitsune y poco a poco las cosas en Beacon Hills vuelven a su cauce, sin sacrificios ni asesinatos por doquier, sin ninguna criatura sobrenatural en el pueblo que no sean ellos mismos.  
No se confían, saben que esa falsa calma no durará mucho tiempo, y menos con el Nemeton irradiando esa atracción sobrenatural que dirige a todo lo raro a Beacon Hills, pero deciden aprovechar esa calma al máximo mientras dure, porque se lo merecen, todos ellos lo hacen.  
Cada uno intenta superar el dolor de la pérdida a su manera, pero apoyándose los unos a los otros, aprendiendo a ser una verdadera manada y comportándose como tal de una vez por todas. No están bien, siguen rotos por el dolor, en especial Stiles y Scott, pero lo estarán, seguirán adelante como siempre han hecho.  
Al no haber ninguna criatura rondando el pueblo no tienen que seguir con las reuniones, pero el quedar todas las tardes les ayuda a cada uno a superar su dolor, a consolidar su amistad y a evadirse de la realidad, a volver a sonreír y reír aunque sea solo durante unas horas.  
Puede que Derek ya no sea más el alpha, pero el punto de encuentro sigue siendo su loft, quizás porque es el único adulto con casa propia que no depende de sus padres o quizás porque la todavía alarmante ausencia de muebles les deja a todos moverse a sus anchas.  
Hay veces en las que entrenan, otras simplemente hablan, meriendan y cenan juntos y hasta ven maratones de películas, esto último suele ganar por mayoría.  
Hoy es una de esas tardes, en el loft hay cierta paz mientras todos ven atentos el Diario de Noah (Lydia ha ganado en esta ocasión para disgusto de los hombres presentes en la habitación, sean lobos o no).  
Derek no puede evitar mirar de refilón a Stiles. Desde que todo pasó se encuentra a si mismo haciéndolo con más frecuencia de la necesaria, se preocupa por él, y aunque el castaño vuelve a sonreír y a hacer bromas y comentarios sarcásticos, Derek sabe de primera mano lo que se oculta detrás de esa sonrisa, la tristeza, la culpa. Es entonces cuando Stiles gira su cabeza y al ver la mirada preocupada del hombre lobo esboza una ligera sonrisa como queriendo decir”Estoy bien Derek, deja de preocuparte y vuelve a la película”  
Y Derek no puede dejar de sorprenderse por haber llegado a tal complicidad con el menor, solo con mirarse ya saben que está pensando el otro, y aunque Stiles nunca ha querido hablar con él de cuando el Nogitsune le controlaba (Ni con él ni con nadie de la manada), de alguna manera saben pueden contar el uno con el otro y Stiles parece oler un poco menos a desolación cuando Derek está a su alrededor.  
Stiles se levanta con un movimiento fluido y se dirige escaleras arriba al cuarto de baño, al pasar por detrás de donde está sentado el lobo le da un ligero golpe en la nuca acompañado de una sonrisa.  
-¿Quieres que la paremos Stiles?-Pregunta Lydia cogiendo el mando y Derek no puede evitar que se le escape una pequeña risa al ver la cara de sorpresa del castaño  
-Oh, ¡no Lydia!, tú no te preocupes, seguir viéndola tranquilamente no hay problema-dice moviendo las manos con aspavientos.  
Lydia asiente y vuelve su mirada hacia la película completamente absorta de nuevo, y Stiles añade en un tono muy bajito para que solo los hombres lobos presentes le escuchen-Ahí os dejo chicos, calculo que me voy a poner muy malo de las tripas y estaré en el baño una media hora hasta que esta tortura de película llegue a su fin  
-¡Traidor! Dice Scott por lo bajini riéndose mientras le lanza un cojín divertido, que Stiles esquiva cuando sube por las escaleras.  
Scott tiene pensado ir detrás de Stiles con alguna excusa para librarse el también cuando siente la mirada de reproche de Isaac.   
-Estate quieto Scott, no me dejas disfrutar de la peli  
Scott abre los ojos completamente sorprendido y la dirige con incredulidad hasta el rubio, el cual se encoge de hombros ligeramente colorado  
-Me gusta  
-¿Qué te gusta? ¿Enserio?-pero no puede continuar porque Kira le chista para que se calle a la vez que le golpea en la pierna.  
Abre y cierra la boca un par de veces, para luego mirar a Derek y hacerle un gesto de incomprensión con las manos marca Stilinski, el mayor se limita a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa. 

Han pasado 10 minutos desde que Stiles fue al baño y Derek puede escucharlo como comienza a pasear por el pasillo inquieto, su hiperactividad impidiendo que esté mucho tiempo encerrado en una habitación, una vez más en lo que va de tarde, el lobo tiene que contener una sonrisa al imaginarse a Stiles, pero esa sonrisa se corta en seco cuando escucha como el castaño contiene la respiración y su pulso tiembla, seguido de un profundo olor agrio a tristeza.  
Todos los lobos en la sala lo notan y sus miradas se dirigen hacia el piso en el que el castaño se encuentra, a la vez que se levantan del sofá preocupados, Lydia y Kira también siguen sus movimientos atando cabos.  
Todos quieren subir por las escaleras a la vez para descubrir qué es lo que ha puesto así a Stiles, pero Scott, con su instinto de Alpha sabe que no es una buena idea, así que en contra de sus impulsos niega con la cabeza a su manada  
-No, ve tu Derek, habla con él  
El resto de la manada parece comprender y salen en silencio por la puerta del loft  
\- Iremos a por algo de cena – dice Isaac mientras sale  
Derek mira con sorpresa a Scott, siente el alivio de poder ser él quien hable con Stiles, pero le sorprende que Scott, el mejor amigo del castaño, no haya subido corriendo a ver qué le pasa y le manda a él en su lugar, su confusión debe verse reflejada en su cara porque Scott sonríe   
\- Créeme cuando te digo que quiero ayudarle y quiero que esté bien con todo mi corazón. Por ese motivo quiero que vayas tú. Los dos sabemos que eres el que mejor entiende por lo que está pasando, y que cuando está mal tú eres el único que hace que huela menos a tristeza y culpabilidad, así que ves y habla con él, por favor  
Lo último lo dice a modo de ruego, con la voz queda y un ligero apretón de hombros, a la vez que abandona la casa, dejando a Derek parado frente a las escaleras.  
A pesar de que todo su instinto le grita que suba corriendo las escaleras para ver a Stiles y decirle que todo va a ir bien, sabe lo mucho que el castaño odia que le vean llorar, así que sube los escalones con calma, haciendo ruido a su paso, en un intento de darle algo de tiempo al castaño para recomponerse.  
Cuando llega arriba le sorprende comprobar que el olor a tristeza y lágrimas viene de su habitación, siempre la deja cerrada, lejos de las miradas curiosas del resto de la manada, pero recuerda que esa tarde entró a su cuarto a por una manta para Kira y a la salida la voz de Stiles desde abajo le despistó y olvidó cerrarla.  
Cuando entra, siente como el aire abandona sus pulmones por unos segundos. Stiles está parado dentro del dormitorio, al lado de la ventana, con la luz del sol iluminando su cara bañada en lágrimas, mirando fijamente el objeto en su mano, una pieza de ajedrez.  
Derek siente ganas de golpearse, ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo?, dirige su mirada de forma automática a la mesita situada debajo de la ventana con el tablero y el resto de las piezas con las notas aún pegadas.  
No es cualquier tablero de ajedrez, es el mismo que Stiles dejó en su casa como amenaza o advertencia, lo cogió en un intento de comprenderlo, y aunque la amenaza del Nogitsune ya ha pasado nunca lo ha devuelto a su dueño.  
Siente que toda la complicidad ganada con el castaño se ha perdido, y se encuentra torpe e incómodo sin saber qué decir, pero sabe que por una vez no será el humano quién rompa el silencio, así que decide ser él quien dé el primer paso  
\- Lo siento, debí habértelo devuelto  
Espera a que el castaño responda, pero no parece siquiera haberle escuchado  
-No lo quiero  
No le mira cuando habla, parece absorto en sus pensamientos, con la mirada fija en el peón que lleva en la mano  
Derek puede sentir la tensión en el ambiente, se remueve inquieto y mete las manos en los bolsillos en un intento de contener las ansias de acercarse al humano y abrazarle.  
\- Puedo tirarlo si prefieres  
Algo dentro de él se remueve al decir eso, no quiere tirarlo, y es algo absurdo, porque sabe la historia que hay detrás del tablero y puede ver y oler lo que Stiles está sintiendo con tan solo verlo, pero le gusta tener cerca de él un pedacito de Stiles, por doloroso que este sea  
-No, me gusta que lo tengas tú  
La voz del humano suena rasposa y profunda mientras alza la mirada fijándola en el lobo.  
No dice nada más, solo lo mira, con esa mirada que Derek ha sentido con anterioridad, cuando la piscina, cuando Jennifer, una mirada que traspasa el alma y ve en lo más profundo de tu ser.  
Se siente atraído, como las dos piezas de un imán y da un paso hacia el humano, sabe que no debe preguntar, se prometió a sí mismo que nunca le preguntaría, pero ahí, solos en la habitación, diciéndose tantas cosas sólo con la mirada, Derek no puede evitar romper su promesa  
-¿Quién preparo el tablero con las notas?, ¿Fue el Nogitsune o…?  
No acaba la frase, pero no hace falta, el humano entiende y retira su mirada de un plumazo, rompiendo toda conexión  
-Quería jugar con vosotros, haceros dudar sobre si era una advertencia mía o un truco suyo, le gustaba jugar, distraeros, él lo planeó  
Su voz suena dura, con el enfado contenido  
-¿Sabes por qué él me puso como Rey?  
Stiles levanta la cabeza confuso y le mira, para luego suspirar y dejar la pieza en el tablero  
\- Él no te escogió como Rey, fui yo  
\- No entiendo-está confundido y puede verse reflejado en su cara- acabas de decir que todo fue un truco  
-He dicho que la idea de planear esto fue del Nogitsune, de poner las notas, pero yo interferí, le dije que debía ponerte a ti como Rey en lugar de Scott, y él me escuchó  
-No lo entiendo-Repite, porque no lo hace, no le ve la lógica  
-El Rey era el Alpha, la mayor amenaza, el último objetivo y más importante a la hora de eliminarlo, pero yo le hablé y le dije que puede que Scott fuese el Alpha, pero llevaba muy poco tiempo como tal y no era ninguna amenaza real, si no tú, que aunque ya no lo fueras seguías pensando y actuando como uno  
No puede evitar que el aire se escape de sus pulmones y dar un paso hacia atrás. Traición, esa palabra le resuena en su mente. Se siente traicionado y sabe que no es justo porque hasta que no pasó todo no era muy cercano al humano, se había encargado personalmente qué así fuera, pero nunca esperaría eso de él, que estuviese dispuesto a cambiarlo por Scott, por muy amigo que este fuese.  
El aire de la habitación se hace denso y pesado, y siente que tiene que abandonarla antes de perder el control, no hay nada más que decir, ya está todo dicho, por lo que se gira dispuesto a abandonarla, pero Stiles no parece estar de acuerdo, porque le agarra del hombro impidiendo su huida  
-No es lo que piensas, no quería ponerte en peligro  
Su voz suena sincera, el corazón estable y Derek se permite encararle de nuevo más relajado  
-¿Entonces, por qué?  
Es entonces el humano quién se aleja, moviéndose nervioso por la habitación, agitando los brazos, balbuceando  
-Era una idea estúpida de intentar contactar contigo, trasmitirte un mensaje, hacerte entender  
-¿El qué?  
-Que puede que ya no fueses el Alpha, pero debías comportarte como uno, tomar las riendas y no dejar que fuese Scott quién intentase solucionar todo  
-Sigo sin entenderlo- y es verdad, no lo hace, no le ve la lógica al razonamiento de Stiles, y puede ver como este va aumentando su enfado   
\- Scott jamás habría pensado en matarme, jamás lo habría permitido, aunque acabase con toda la manada, con su familia, con gente inocente, jamás se habría rendido, aun cuando no quedase nada de mí que salvar  
Puede sentir la mirada de Stiles, fija en su rostro instándole a comprender, pero sigue sin hacerlo, siente demasiadas emociones en el ambiente y le cuesta concentrarse  
\- Te señalé como Rey, como Alpha, en un estúpido intento de hacerte entender que debías actuar como en el pasado, tomar las decisiones difíciles, por mucho que Scott se negase, que debías matarme  
La voz del humano se quiebra y Derek alza la mirada sorprendido, turbado porque el castaño lo crea capaz de tal cosa y esté bien con ello. Siente el enfado subirle por la garganta y tiene que contener su voz al hablar  
-Te equivocas  
Stiles no parece haberse dado cuenta de su enfado creciente y mueve las manos quitando importancia al asunto  
-Está bien Derek. Habría sabido que no era nada personal, yo mismo te lo estaba pidiendo  
Tiene que contener el gruñido que intenta salir de su garganta, está enfadado, furioso, no le extraña que el humano haya llegado a pensar eso, él mismo intentó durante mucho tiempo hacerle creer al castaño que era alguien insignificante para él, alguien en quién no confiaba, que solo consentía estar a su lado por Scott, aun cuando siempre fue mentira, pero era un buen actor, siempre lo había sido  
\- Te equivocas- repite, y está vez el enfado queda patente en su voz, pero Stiles sigue ajeno a ello  
-Oh vamos, no dudaste en querer matar a Jackson y Lydia cuando sospechabas que uno de ellos era el Kánima, ni siquiera dudaste cuando Boyd y tu hermana estaban fuera de control  
Está perdiendo el control, puede sentir como sus ojos están cambiando, como se revuelve el lobo de su interior furioso  
-Te equivocas  
Su voz no suena del todo humana, pero Stiles sigue paseando nervioso por la habitación sin percatarse de los hechos que tanto están afectando al lobo  
-Vamos Derek…puede que en su momento no lo entendiese, pero ahora lo hago, estabas dispuesto a sacrificar a gente que querías como Boyd o Cora con tal de salvar a gente inocente  
No logra contener el gruñido que escapa de su pecho y Stiles gira por fin a verle confuso, la mirada azul del licántropo contra la miel, hielo contra fuego, y la voz de Stiles titubea  
-¿Derek?  
-Te equivocas-puede ver como Stiles abre la boca dispuesto a replicar, pero continua antes de darle tiempo a decir nada-nunca podría haberte matado  
Cierra los ojos en un intento de recuperar el control y cuando lo hace y los abre puede ver la mirada confusa y llena de dudas del humano  
-No lo entiendo  
Las tornas se han cambiado, y ahora es Stiles quién le mira con el rostro bañado por las dudas y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad  
-Nunca podría haberte matado, no a ti  
Sabe que las palabras no serán suficientes, así que acerca su cuerpo al del humano y deja que su mano acaricie su mejilla mientras fija su mirada en la suya, intentando trasmitirle todo aquello que no puede decir con palabras  
-Nunca sería capaz de hacerte daño  
Se ha ido acercado tanto al humano que puede sentir su respiración, su corazón como si fuese a salírsele del pecho, así que le da una mirada por última vez antes de inclinarse hacia sus labios.  
Lo hace lentamente, en un intento de darle tiempo a Stiles a apartarse si así lo desea, pero a medio camino es Stiles quién alza su mano y lo empuja del cuello, haciendo el resto del camino hasta llegar a sus labios.  
Sus sentidos despiertan y toman el control, permitiéndole disfrutar del beso como nunca antes había hecho, notando como el aroma del humano que le rodea va perdiendo ese toque a tristeza y culpabilidad y sustituyéndolo por uno de felicidad y esperanza, su sabor mezcla de dulce y picante a la vez, haciéndose adicto a él casi al instante de saborearlo, sus dientes mordiendo su labio  
Cuando se separa de él no es el único que tiene una sonrisa de completa felicidad adornando su rostro, así que pega su frente a la del humano y se permite cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la paz y felicidad unos instantes, y Stiles parece haber decidido lo mismo, porque está en absoluta calma, con la sonrisa aún presente.  
-La manada va a alucinar cuando se entere  
La voz de su compañero suena divertida y Derek no puede evitar reír  
\- La manada ha entrado hace un par de minutos por la puerta y al sentirnos han dado media vuelta y han decidido cenar en casa de Scott  
-¿Qué?  
La expresión de incredulidad que adorna su cara es tan divertida que Derek no puede evitar reír de nuevo con una sonora carcajada que sale desde dentro de su pecho, cuando vuelve a alzar la mirada ve como Stiles le mira embobado, sonriendo y al verse pillado este sonríe y se esconde rápidamente, abrazándole y apoyándose en su pecho, el lobo no tarda ni un segundo en envolver sus brazos alrededor y afianzarle a su lado, donde a partir de ahora siempre estará  
-¿Qué han dicho?  
-Scott que se alegra por nosotros, pero que tienes que reforzar tu comunicación con él, que no recordaba ninguna conversación vuestra donde tú confesases que te sentías atraído por mí y eso es algo que un mejor amigo tiene que saber  
Stiles ríe y se abraza más a él  
\- Lydia dice que ya era hora que uno de los dos se lanzase, que la estábamos volviendo loca, Isaac dice que también se alegra, pero que por favor moderemos los actos cariñosos en su presencia porque no quiere ningún trauma más y Kira dice que está feliz por nosotros y que te acuerdes de dejarle los comics que le comentaste  
Stiles levanta la mirada de su pecho y le sonríe, para luego ponerse de puntillas e intentar besarle y Derek no se hace de rogar, se inclina y le besa, sabe que todavía tienen mucho de qué hablar, mucho que decirse, pero también sabe que todo eso puede esperar, al fin y al cabo tienen toda la vida juntos para hablar, y de momento prefiere seguir besando sus labios.

**Author's Note:**

> Finnn!!  
> Se que es algo cortito, pero llevaba esta idea rondandome un tiempo y no pude evitarlo! Quiero aclarar que el Diario de Noah me encanta xD pero me pareció necesario,jaja  
> Tengo varias ideas por la mente, pero estoy hasta arriba de trabajo, y el poquito tiempo libre que tengo suelo aprovecharlo leyendo...(Estoy muy pero que muy enganchada a varios fics de aquí) y también soy muy pero muyyyy vaga para escribir, por lo que me imagino que hasta que acabe el verano publicaré cosas cortitas xD  
> Espero que hayais disfrutado leyéndolo lo mismo que yo escribiéndolo y cualquier cosita , crítica o comentario me decís, que me encanta leer vuestras opiniones :)  
> Muchos besitos y gracias por leer!!


End file.
